Love Is a Magic
by shitsuka
Summary: <html><head></head>Inuyasha dan Kagome adalah teman masa kecil tapi mereka terpaksa berpisah.   Please R n R!</html>


**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**

**Love Is a Magic © Shitsuka**

**Characters :**

**~ Inuyasha**

**~ Sesshomaru**

**~ Kagome**

**Song : If-Kana Nishino**

**Genre :Romance, Drama (maybe)Warnings : Ini adalah fanfiction saya yang nggak masuk akal, ceritanya nggak jelas, aneh, dan nggak bisa di pahami. Saya harap fanfiction saya ini tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa (sekali lagi) -Amin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

**Inuyasha dan Kagome adalah teman masa kecil tapi mereka terpaksa berpisah.**

**Please R n R!**

* * *

><p>"Hah, lelah sekali aku seharian ini bekerja." keluh Inuyasha. "Sudah lah jangan mengeluh terus! Nikmati saja jabatan yang telah diberikan ayah untuk mu Inuyasha." nasihat Sesshomaru. "Ya, terserah kau saja lah Sesshomaru. Aku mau pergi ke atap rumah dulu." ucap Inuyasha datar. "Hati hati ya." nasihat Sesshomaru. "Iya, kakak ku yang bawel!" ledek Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" seru Sesshomaru.<p>

~ Atap rumah ~

'Hah seperti biasa malam ini bulan dan bintang terlihat sangat indah. Mereka bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet karena selalu muncul secara bersamaan dan tak dapat di pisahkan.' batin Inuyasha.

**moshi ano hi no ame ga**

**yande ita nara**

**kitto surechigatte ita dake kamo**

**itsumo toori no jikan ni**

**basu ga kiteta nara**

**kimi towa deau koto ga nakattanda ne**

'Wah suaranya merdu sekali! Siapa ya malam malam begini bernyanyi?' batin Inuyasha.

**moshimo sukoshi demo**

**ano shunkan ga zurete tara**

**futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta**

'Aku penasaran. Apa sebaiknya ku cari tahu saja ya siapa pemilik suara indah ini?' batin Inuyasha.

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto issho ni mite itai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miagete itai yo**

'Ya, aku akan mencari siapa pemilik suara indah ini! Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik suara indah ini!' batin Inuyasha. Perlahan namun pasti Inuyasha mengikuti arah asal suara itu.

**kuchiguse ya shigusa mo**

**yoku nite kita futari**

**marude zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne**

**douji ni me-ru shitari**

**onaji koto omottari**

**akai ito de hikiyoserareteru no kamo**

'Ah lihat itu dia si pemilik suara indah ini. Wah ternyata dia seorang perempuan, dia perempuan yang sangat cantik. Hebatnya dia tinggal di sebelah rumahku, berarti dia tetangga ku! Wow beruntung sekali aku!' batin Inuyasha. "Hai!" sapa perempuan itu secara tiba tiba dan hal itu cukup membuat Inuyasha tersentak kaget. Ternyata perempuan itu sudah menyadari keberadaan Inuyasha sedari tadi. "Eh? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu mu! Aku kemari karena mengikuti arah suara yang sangat amat merdu. Ternyata suara mu itu milik mu yah?" balas Inuyasha gelagapan. "Hmm, iya. Apakah suara ku mengganggu mu?" tanya perempuan itu. "Sangat tidak mengganggu! Aku malah berharap dapat mendengar kau bernyanyi sekali lagi." jawab Inuyasha. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm siapa namamu?" ucap perempuan itu. "Perkenalkan aku Inuyasha. Kalau kau?" Inuyasha memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kagome. Salam kenal yah dan semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik." balas Kagome dengan senyuman khas nya. "Ya, salam kenal juga! Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik!" ucap Inuyasha. 'Tapi sayangnya aku berharap lebih dari teman Kagome. Entah kenapa saat tadi kita berkenalan aku merasa kita sudah pernah bertemu.' batin Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha? Tunggu kayaknya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Dan aku merasa sangat mengenalnya.' batin Kagome. "Inuyasha, apakah aku boleh ke tempat mu?" tanya Kagome. "Hmm tentu saja? Kapan kau akan ke tempat ku Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha. "Sekarang!" jawab Kagome singkat, jelas dan padat. "Eh? Sekarang lewat mana?" tanya Inuyasha. "Aku akan melompat!" jawab Kagome cepat. "Oke. Hati hati Kagome!" ucap Inuyasha. "Baik! 1.. 2…. 3.." aba aba Kagome. *HUP* Kagome berhasil meloncat ke atapnya Inuyasha dan Kagome juga mendarat dengan mulus. "Kagome apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Inuyasha khawatir. "Iya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik baik saja! Kalau cuman melompat gitu sih gampang!" jawab Kagome. "Syukurlah! Kagome sifat mu sungguh mirip dengan seseorang teman masa kecilku, dia sungguh sangat pemberani." ucap Inuyasha dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau juga mirip dengan teman masa kecilku yang selalu khawatir denganku setiap aku melakukan hal hal yang menatang nyali." balas Kagome. "Wah kok bisa sama yah?" tanya Inuyasha. "Entahlah aku juga bingung. Hehehehe!" jawab Kagome. "Hmm, Kagome kau baru pindah rumah ya?" tanya Inuyasha. "Hmm, iya aku baru pindah tadi pagi." jawab Kagome. "Oh pantas aku baru melihatmu." ucap Inuyasha. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Inuyasha. "Aku tinggal dengan ayah, ibu, dan adik ku." jawab Kagome. "Kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya Inuyasha. "Aku pindah kemari karena orang tua ku ingin menemui rekan kerjanya." jawab Kagome. "Oh." ucap Inuyasha. "Oya Inuyasha karena sudah malam aku pulang terlebih dahulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Kagome. "Sampai jumpa besok Kagome!" balas Inuyasha. Setelah berpamitan Kagome kembali meloncat ke atap rumahnya. Sebelum iya masuk kedalam rumahnya ia sempat menengok dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Inuyasha. Inuyasha membalas lambaian tangan sambil terus menatap punggung Kagome hingga gadis itu benar benar menghilang dari hadapannya. 'Kagome, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan dia?' batin Inuyasha. "Ah sebaiknya aku masuk kedalam rumah inikan sudah larut malam." gumam Inuyasha.

~ Keesokan harinya ~

*Tok Tok Tok* "Permisi tuan Inuyasha anda di suruh oleh tuan, dan nyonya untuk makan bersama di bawah." ucap salah satu pelayan Inuyasha. "Baik! Bilang pada mereka tunggu sebentar." jawab Inuyasha. "Baik tuan Inuyasha." balas pegawainya itu.

Ruang makan keluarga…

"Pagi ayah, ibu dan kak Sesshomaru!" sapa Inuyasha dengan nada yang ceria. "Pagi Inuyasha!" balas ibu dan ayahnya. "Pagi juga Inuyasha. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat amat bahagia Inuyasha?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Entahlah aku juga nggak tau." jawab Inuyasha cuek. Mendengar jawabannya Inuyasha, ayah, ibu dan Sesshomaru cuman bisa ber sweetdrop ria. 'Nih anak kesambet jin apa yah? Tumben amat se-bahagia ini?' batin Sesshomaru. "Tenang aja kak Sesshomaru aku nggak kesambet jin apapun kok!" jawab Inuyasha yang seolah membaca pikiran Sesshomaru. "Eh? Kok tahu." tanya Sesshomaru. "Hahaha kelihatan dari wajah mu kak." jawab Inuyasha. 'Ah masa iya sih bisa kelihatan gitu aja dari wajah? Dasar aneh.' batin Sesshomaru. Makan pagi keluarga Inuyasha berlangsung dengan canda tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Mereka nampak sangat amat menikmati momen momen yang jarang ini bagi mereka. Mungkin hal ini hanya terjadi beberapa kali dalam setahun. Setelah makan pagi, masing masing dari mereka langsung sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing. Ayah dan Kakaknya Inuyasha langsung pergi ke kantor dengan mobil pribadinya, ibunya Inuyasha langsung pergi ke salon, sedangkan Inuyasha memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan jalan sebentar di taman sebelum pergi ke kantor.

Taman….

"Sejuk sekali udaranya." gumam Inuyasha. "Hai Inuyasha!" sapa seseorang sambil menepok pundak Inuyasha, refleks Inuyasha menoleh ke belakang. "Hai Kagome!" Inuyasha menyapa balik. "Kok kamu nggak kerja?" tanya Kagome. "Ah sebentar lagi aku juga akan berangkat. Aku sedang berjalan jalan sebentar di sini Kagome." jawab Inuyasha. "Oh. Bagaimana kalau kita jogging bersama?" tawar Kagome. "Baiklah." Inuyasha menerima tawaran Kagome.

Hari hari pun terus berlanjut. Semakin lama Inuyasha dan Kagome semakin dekat dan tanpa mereka sadari benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Hingga suatu ketika orang tua dari Kagome dan Inuyasha menyatakan bahwa Kagome dan Inuyasha akan di nikahkan oleh seseorang.

"Inuyasha, kami harap kamu menyetujui perjodohan ini!" ucap ibunya. "Tapi ibu aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai. Jadi jelas aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!" jawab Inuyasha lantang. "Terserah kamu Inuyasha! Setuju atau tidak setuju kamu akan tetap di jodohkan dengan anak dari teman ayah!" ucap ayahnya Inuyasha. "Inuyasha tolong pikirkan lagi yah." ucap kakaknya. "Tapi kak Sesshomaru. Kakak mah enak dapat menentukan calon kakak sendiri. Tapi aku? Aku sudah di jodohkan kak! Padahal aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat ku sukai!" jawab Inuyasha dengan emosi yang mulai memuncak. Mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan adiknya Sesshomaru hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa karena yang di ucapkan oleh Inuyasha memang benar. "Ayah, ibu aku permisi dulu." ucap Inuyasha datar. "Hmm." jawab ayahnya.

~ Atap Rumah ~

"Kenapa sih pake acara jodoh jodohan? Emang masih jaman apa?" runtuk Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" teriak seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya. "Kagome?" jawab Inuyasha. *HUP* Kagome melompat ke atap rumah Inuyasha. "Inuyasha maaf mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Kagome dengan raut sedih. "Kenapa Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha. "Sekali lagi maaf Inuyasha aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada mu. Selamat tinggal." ucap Kagome sambil meneteskan air mata. 'Maaf kan aku Inuyasha sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mu. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan mu karena aku.. aku sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku dengan anak laki laki rekan bisnis mereka. Maafkan aku Inuyasha.' batin Kagome. Setelah Kagome kembali kerumahnya Inuyasha mulai menangis sekencang kencangnya. Sebelumnya Inuyasha juga pernah menangis saat teman masa kecilnya pergi meninggalkan dia.

FLASHBACK ON

"Inuyasha maaf aku harus pergi." ucap gadis kecil di depannya. "Tapi, tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan aku?" tanya Inuyasha."Perusahaan ayahku ada peluasan cabang jadi ayah harus mengawasi pembangunannya, jadi terpaksa kami juga harus ikut Inuyasha." jelas gadis di depannya. "Tapi kenapa kau pergi secara mendadak? Kita kan belum membuat kenang kenangan!" seru Inuyasha yang mulai meneteskan air mata. "Sekali lagi maaf kan aku! Selamat tinggal Inuyasha! Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi!" ucap gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Inuyasha masih menangis kencang.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dua minggu kemudian, akhirnya tibalah saatnya pertunangan antara Inuyasha dan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya itu. "Ayo Inuyasha cepat lah sedikit! Masa keluar dari mobil aja se-abad sih?" teriak Sesshomaru. "Iya, iya Kak Sesshomaru yang bawelnya minta ampun." jawab Inuyasha. "Apa kau bilang?" seru Sesshomaru sambil menjitak kepalanya Inuyasha. "Aduh! Sakit kak Sesshomaru!" rintih Inuyasha. "Hahahaha!" tawa Sesshomaru. "Hei! Kalian berdua ini bagaimana sih? Acaranya sudah mau di mulai!" seru ibu mereka. "Iya bu!" jawab Sesshomaru. "Ugh males!" jawab Inuyasha dengan muka di tekuk. "Ah sudah ayo masuk!" ucap Sesshomaru sambil menyeret Inuyasha ke dalam gedung. Setelah memasuki gedung mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Kalian bisa membayangkan betapa banyak tamu tamu yang hadir? Dan kalian tahu tamu tamu yang hadir adalah orang orang penting atau bisa dibilang orang yang memiliki kekuasaan. (Ah author lebay!). Sepuluh menit kemudian acara pun dimulai tapi sang gadis belum juga datang. Hal itu membuat orang tua dari pihak gadis mulai cemas, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah suara "Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap sang gadis. Alangkah kagetnya ketika Inuyasha melihat siapakah gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Ternyata gadis itu adalah "Kagome?" seru Inuyasha tidak percaya. "Inuyasha!" seru Kagome tidak percaya. "Eh kalian sudah saling kenal yah?" tanya orang tua Kagome dan Inuyasha bersamaan. "Eh? Iya ayah, ibu kami memang sudah saling kenal." ucap Inuyasha dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Wah kalau gitu bagus! Mari kita mulai saja acaranya!" usul ayahnya Inuyasha. "Ya sudah mulai aja!" ucap Kagome dengan semangat'45. "Kagome bukankah tadinya kau sangat menolak perjodohan ini?" tanya orang tua Kagome. "Ah itu? Kalau di jodohin sama Inuyasha itu sih lain ceritanya." jelas Kagome sambil sedikit tersipu malu. "Oh gitu yah? Kalian tahu nggak, sebenarnya kalian kan sudah kenal satu sama lain dari kecil?" jelas orang tuanya Inuyasha. "Apa?" ucap Inuyasha dan Kagome berbarengan. "Kalian pasti lupa! Huh padahal dulu pas Kagome pergi Inuyasha sampe nangis dua hari dua malam." jelas Sesshomaru sambil mengeluarkan evil smile. Penjelasan Sesshomaru itu membuat Inuyasha blushing hebat sedangkan Kagome kaget setengah mati. "Sudah, cukup jangan membuatku malu Kak Sesshomaru!" runtuk Inuyasha. "Hahahahaha!" tawa Kagome pun pecah. "Apakah benar Inuyasha kau menangis sampai dua hari dua malam?" tanya Kagome di sela tawanya yang menggelegar. "Hmm." jawab Inuyasha sambil blushing. "Ya sudah ayo kita mulai acaranya." ucap Sesshomaru. "Kagome, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Inuyasha. "Tentu saja, Inuyasha!" jawab Kagome mantap. "Aishiteru Kagome!" ucap Inuyasha. "Aishiteru Inuyasha!" balas Kagome. Setelah saling mengatakan isi hati mereka, mereka pun berpelukan. Beberapa minggu kemudian mereka memutuskan menikah.

****OWARI****

**Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.**

**Me : akhirnya selesai.. ^.^**

**Kagome : yey nggak ada penyiksaan.**

**Inuyasha : tumben. Si author lagi tobat yak?**

**Me : hohohoho sekali sekali bikin yang nggak ada penyiksaannya.**

**Kagome : *sweetdrop***

**Me : *Slash* author di belah jadi dua sama si Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha : rasakan itu author aneh!**

**Me : kejam amat sih! - ,-**

**Kagome : sukurin tuh!**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


End file.
